


Inescapable

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is also D/s, in the vague scarydom!Tosh AU of 'Fools Rush In'.  This is before that, linear time-wise.  There's no plot here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> This is also D/s, in the vague scarydom!Tosh AU of 'Fools Rush In'. This is before that, linear time-wise. There's no plot here.

"Can … " Ianto paused, searching for words. "I see it again?"

He wasn't quite sure he was ready, he wasn't even sure he wanted to see how Tosh wanted him. But he couldn't quite resist. It was like poking a sore tooth, or picking a scab – and he'd always been the one to do that as a child. No matter how often he was scolded, he'd sneak off and disobey. As an adult, he'd built his life around finding ways to pick at uncomfortable places; blackmail, extortion, research. Then he'd found Tosh. She loved to pick and poke and dig into uncomfortable places -- his especially.

Their relationship had been strictly business at first. She'd always have such _interesting_ problems and he liked her money and the way she held herself; like the world belonged at her feet. She liked the fact that he was very good at finding the back doors into a person's life, the hidden secrets; he made his living on knowing 'everything' and sharing it – for a price. 

After Lisa was … gone, Tosh had taken him out of the shattered remnants of his life and into her own. Still business at first, until he'd shyly offered to help her with a blackmail case. He'd worn camera contact lenses while one of the Australian Cabinet Minister had sucked his cock, wearing nothing but purple stockings and a garter belt. The layers of deception and lies – tricks and manipulation -- had left Ianto so turned on he hardly lasted long enough to get good images. Tosh had been very pleased and Ianto had discovered just how much he liked making her happy.

A week later, he asked what she wanted him to call her and she'd said 'Miss'. She'd fucked him for the first time then, riding his cock with her hands over his mouth and nose – to this day, he didn't know if he'd come or fainted from suffocation first. Tosh demanded a lot of trust, especially in Ianto's most tender, uncertain places. She pushed him and when he felt the flinch of his own nerves and knew that she wouldn't back down, Ianto was with filled with a heady feeling of loss and freedom. The more she took from him, the freer he felt.

"Of course you can," Tosh said, giving his head a last pat and pushing it off her lap before she stood, stretching. She'd taken off her heels and work clothes for a robe and fuzzy slippers, relaxing in her own apartment. Ianto knew being called to serve her, here, in her home, was a privilege – he was one of her favorites and he worked hard to earn it. "It's for you, after all."

That stirred another pang of pleasure. Tosh was doing terrible things _to_ him … _for_ him. Ianto pushed himself upright on Tosh's red couch, the brocade rasping against his bare skin. Tosh was dressed in a bathrobe, Ianto was naked, and both of them were comfortable that way. The quiet clink of metal in Tosh's hand made Ianto swallow hard.

Tosh sat beside him and opened her hand as if she were sheltering a bird in her palm. The small metal frame was made of brushed steel, gently curved, open at one end, crowned at the other. It was the delicate metal rods, currently loosely tucked into the framework that made Ianto wince. It was a cock cage, much like others Ianto had seen; curved and designed to keep a pesky erection down, this one made of openwork steel and designed for long term wear. Very long term. Unlike others, there was no lock -- instead steel barbells were meant to bind the thing to his body. The cage didn't frighten him. The metal rods and rings meant to pierce his flesh did. 

"It's rather … small," he said and Tosh smiled.

"That is the point," she said gently. Rolling the cage in her hand, the metal rods clinked ominously again. "And it's perfect for you, I measured twice – maybe more than twice,"she winked, "and welded once."

"You made it?" Ianto said in surprise, glancing down at the cage again. It looked very professional, all clean lines and gleaming curves. But then, Tosh tolerated nothing less than perfection. All her people came to her imperfect; broken, bent or lost and she _made_ them perfect.

Tosh sat back with a sigh, mouth quirking with annoyance. "I am a technician first, you know. And for something like this, something special like this … of course I made it. It has to be right."

Ianto shifted nervously but the realization that the cage came from her hands – she'd made it just for him – dissolved the last of his resistance. More than that, now he wanted to have it on him, to wear Tosh's handiwork. 

"I – I'm ready," he said, huskily, full of the realization that he'd be Tosh's handiwork, afterwards.

"Oh, thank god," Tosh said, leaning forward to kiss Ianto roughly. "I was so hoping you'd be ready soon." She pulled back a bit, smiling into Ianto's eyes and smoothing a hand up his thigh to grip his half-hard cock. Her smile widened, teeth showing in a bit of wicked promise. "How about we give your cock a last send off, hmm?"

Ianto's cock throbbed, swelling eagerly. The realization that this might very well be his last chance to come … his cock jerked, balls tightening in a rush that was almost painful. "Yeah, Miss. Please."

Tosh wouldn't do the piercing. "Metal not flesh," she said, when Ianto found, to his displeasure, that Dr _Harper_ would be the man preparing his cock for the gift Tosh had made for him. The doctor was new, and took up more of Tosh's time than Ianto felt the man – drunk and belligerent and crude – deserved. He was, at least, liscenced – Ianto had checked. Twice.

"I'm right here," Tosh said and Ianto squeezed her hand harder. The ceiling above him was plain gray, not very appealing, and the clink of tools as Tosh's pet doctor (very much her pet, at times) prepared made him finch. "Shh, look at me," she said and Ianto obediently turned his gaze to Tosh's face instead of trying to see just what Owen was doing.

Tosh's hand was calming, as she ran it down his chest, scratching his belly like a dog and kissing his forehead. Naked on the exam table, Ianto felt ridiculously exposed. It was a strange feeling, considering how often he was naked, nowadays. Maybe it was Owen’s presence that made him feel that way and Ianto couldn't help the sharp glance at the doctor – meeting the man's hostile eyes and getting a toothy smile in return.

Owen pulled on a pair of latex gloves with a snap and slapped Ianto's shin lightly. "Spread em, boy."

With that, Ianto pretty much forgot his petty jealousy in anticipation of what came next. He spread his legs and clung to Tosh's hand.

The cold swipe of alcohol along his cock made him yelp and Owen snickered.

_"Owen,"_ Tosh lifted her head and Ianto stared fixedly at her profile, her dark hair spilled across her shoulders and swung inches from his nose. Ianto watched that, instead of Owen’s smug face. "Behave yourself."

Tosh's voice was quiet but Owen deflated immediately. "Miss," he murmured, stirring a further bit of resentment in Ianto. Tosh was _his_ Miss. He pushed the feeling aside, he wasn't a child and he wouldn't be here if Tosh didn't value him.

Gathering his courage, Ianto lifted his head to look down along his body to where Owen was working. His cock looked small and frightened in Owen’s grip and he grit his teeth as Owen slid a short tube carefully into the slit of his dick. The glint of metal was a hint of what was to come.

"12 or 10 gauge?” Owen asked -- not Ianto, but Tosh and it was a relief to see the man looking serious and competent with is hand around Ianto's cock. It was a relief to let Tosh decide too. Ianto had read up on this, he’d read too much in fact, he was red-eyed and tired and imaging scars and torn out rings and the ‘piano wire effect’ and he’d had seen way too many pictures of everything that could go wrong. Tosh had finally put him to bed in a cage, something that he hadn’t needed for months. It had been embarrassing, to be down in the kennel with Suzie and the rest and he hadn’t gotten any sleep there either, not with Suzie’s sharp tongued teasing.

"Ten," Tosh said confidently, as her fingers stirred soothingly in Ianto's hair. She'd been planning this, Ianto could tell from the sound of her voice. Planning and, he shivered as he heard the slide of metal against metal, and maybe imaging him pierced and confined and _hers._

Suddenly, Ianto bit back a wail, hissing like a teakettle instead at the sudden cruel bite of pain in his cock. He held rigidly still, terrified of pulling something. The pain didn't lessen but shifted to a rapid, enormous throbbing. His cock suddenly felt five sizes larger and every time Owen jostled him as he wrapped the head of his cock in gauze, it felt like a hammer blow between his legs.

"My brave pet," Tosh said and Ianto dragged his attention up to her face, gulping at the pride in her eyes. "Almost done."

"Miss," he breathed. It wasn't over, and for the rest, he squeezed his eyes shut and pretended he wasn't there at all. The other piercing, at the root of his cock, seemed nearly painless in comparison to the sharp ache at his head.

"He'll bleed like a stuck pig for the first few hours," Owen was saying and Ianto was grateful for his position as Tosh's pet. He couldn't focus well enough to follow what the man was saying. "But if it's still significant after a day, let me take a look."

Ianto slid off the table and let Tosh lead him away, hobbling like he'd just dismounted the largest horse in the world.

The third night, in the privacy of his little cot, Ianto finally had the courage to look at what had been done to him. Even in the dim light of the the storage room, where he slept when Tosh didn’t need him, the steel in his flesh glinted. He touched the beads of the dumbbells that pierced him just above and below the root of his cock and shivered as he felt the shifting _inside._ It didn't really hurt, in fact he'd expected it to hurt much more than it had. It was just ... sensitive. Very sensitive and Ianto nudged the little steel ball gleaming against his skin again, the twitch of his cock made him flinch. The piercing in the head of his dick was still sore. Sore but ... tempting. Ianto touched the ring dangling from the tip of his cock, mostly covered by his foreskin, very lightly. He hadn't touched any of it before, Tosh had been the one to care for him.

She'd kept him close during the last few days. Ianto had fetched for her; files and drinks and messages and didn't hide his winces or his whimpers. She'd tended to him in the afternoon, unwrapping the gauze and disinfecting his piercing, shifting the gleaming steel to keep him healing well. Ianto watched her hands on his cock and the delicate way she handled him and felt precious.

Touching himself like this, Ianto knew was forbidden and he'd confess in the morning and take his stripes. Sometimes, though, he needed to disobey. Sometimes he needed to be reminded that disobedience wasn't tolerated. Seeing the way Tosh looked at him ... Ianto needed to know she'd keep him in line, wouldn't relent her control over him, no matter how she cherished him. Also, simply, he wanted to come.

Curling his fingers around his cock, he rubbed the barbel on the underside, nestled in the warm spot between balls and cock. He expected the little jolt of tenderness this time, squeezed his cock gently and smoothed his foreskin back. The steel ring was shiny, and the feeling of it in him was that _tempting_ pain -- he wanted to touch and tug and savor the feeling. It had been months since he'd wanked himself and the delight of forbidden and hot little shocks of pain were all too much to resist. 

His cock throbbed intensely, making Ianto groan and the head of his cock got very red, very fast as the tender flesh swelled around the ring piercing it. He felt so huge now, with the metal sliding under his skin, everything was magnified a hundred times. Ianto's stroking fingers swiped accidentally over the ring and he gasped, tears welling in his eyes at the bloom of true pain. But he got harder still.

The barbells at the root of his cock shifted intimately in him, the one beneath especially arousing in the way it seemed to pull sensation up from his balls. He couldn't keep from fingering the ring at the head, despite the way it made him wince. It was like prodding a sore tooth, an addictive ache. Pre-come made the ring glisten and he was going to make a _mess_ when he came.

Ianto's head thunked against the wall at his back and he arched his back, panting, hand fisting his cock carefully. It felt amazing as he pushed himself to the edge of too much pain, watching as the ring in his cock danced in the low light. He was hard now, the ring was nestled right up against the swollen crown of his cock and the delicate pressure of it, the faint pull on still healing flesh ... Ianto keened, coming, the world whiting out in a blissful moment of wicked pleasure. Shivering, he teased the ring in his cock, twitching and shuddering in aftershocks. After so long, orgasm felt like a miracle and he gazed dully at the opposite wall for long moments afterward, playing with his softening cock, feeling the come sticky on his fingers and savoring it with the full knowledge that these things would be a distant memory very soon.

Ianto would confess, in the morning, on his knees and Tosh would punish him. She'd bolt her beautiful cage to his body, screwing the barbels through the device she'd fashioned, imprisoning his cock behind steel. She'd tell him he deserved it, for being so wicked, because he was her pet and his pleasure belonged only to her. There'd be no escaping his obedience then. Ianto tugged at the ring in his cock one more time. He might disobey, but escape was the last thing he wanted. The cage on his cock would be his proof that Tosh would never let him.

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo square: piercings/needleplay


End file.
